The hood of an automobile contains many vital portions of the automobile's systems and components. While having access to many of these components is not necessary for the average automobile user, a small number of components need to be accessible for simple maintenance and for refilling various fluids, including wiper fluid for cleaning the windshield.
In order to refill the windshield wiper fluid, automobiles have a reservoir located under the hood of the automobile that can be refilled with fluid. These reservoirs are positioned in the automobile such that the car owner or other individual accesses the reservoir by opening the hood of the automobile. This allows an individual to open the wiper fluid reservoir and refill the fluid. Thus, the entire contents of the hood of the automobile are accessible when the wiper fluid reservoir is accessed for refilling. It is becoming increasingly unnecessary for the owner to be able to access the contents of the hood, especially in electric vehicles. It could be possible for the hood of an electric vehicle to be a closed panel, except for the need to refill the windshield wiper fluid.
The present disclosure allows the user to fill the wiper fluid without opening the hood of the automobile.